HvV episode 8
No Merge 'HEROES WIN IMMUNITY AGAIN ' Fred: The easy vote last time would of been voting me off but luckily for me that didn't and now I'm dealing with an entire whirlwind of voting possibilities, on one side I have the guys I vote with last time Alan, Joe and Michael who are telling me to vote Justice and that Jamie and Justice are voting me, but I got Jamie and Justice telling me them 3 are voting me and for me to vote Alan so I can force a tie, and at the end of the day I could be being played by everyone, and I'm at the point now where I just don't know if I'm danger or not who's voting who and I'm just going with my gut Jamie: Alan Joe and Michael decided to betray the alliance last time and vote off Ray, and from Alan's point of view I get it, there was no way those two were going to work together very long, but that still screws me and right now my only ally is Justice and if we got Fred voting Alan tonight we need to decide if we should just go ahead and vote Fred or change things up and force a tie, huge decision and with a merge looming a lot of different angles to look at this from Michael: Me Alan and Joe pulled off a big move and as much of a drag I think Jamie is and as much of a douche Justice is. I do feel bad for them because they feel screwed over, and tonight we decide if we screw one of them over even more and send them packing, or finally take out Fred who's been in this game way longer then he should have been and don't trust him, but if Justice and Jamie are vengful we should trust them less, it's hard, it's going to be a difficult choice Joe: I still do not agree with the move to vote Ray out, and I've said this before and I'll say it again it' weird not having power, strategically I was the powerhouse of both previous seasons, going in to the merge season 6 I thought I had won but they blindsided me early but in revival I again came into the merge with power but was able to hold the fort down and win the damn game, but I don't think there's a strategic powerhouse but Alan defintley has a little more control then the other five in this tribe, and thinking long run if we can survive the first few votes of a merge, Alan is a guy who even though may be my closest ally I'm going to have to vote Alan off Justice: I got f****** Alan, we had three they had three, and sure they made the move first which would of been smart if there was 7 or 8 or maybe even 9 people in this game, but there was 13 people left and 8 of them are against you so you vote out your own ally, one day I promise to vote off Alan, and it may be tonight, I think me and Jamie are leaning a little more towards Fred right now, because I want to get rid of Fred so much, he's just dead weight, but if Alan tries to pull something today I will vote him off so fast Alan: I made a huge decision and I understand a lot of people are going to think voting Ray off was a bad move, but I'm playing my game and my game has won before and voting off Ray had to be done. and I knew it would have reprocussions, and I may be getting 3 votes tonight, I think Fred is voting Jamie and Me Joe and Michael have the option to send any of the other 3 home, but I would not be surprised if Jamie and Justice put something together with Fred and I got 3 votes, but I have my idol and if I get worried even for a second, I will play it, because I will not being going home tonight no matter what Fred's final words This is no how I wanted the game to go, but I am proud of how I played, I was basically a goner since day 3 and I made it to day 22. I've gotten to play this game 3 times and have been considered a favourite and one of the top 10 villains of all time, so bless this game, and good luck to all the villains